


Please Be Jealous

by Avaron (tlanon)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-15
Updated: 2002-07-15
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Avaron
Summary: Something I wrote at some point to get a Brock flirts to badly cause on some level he wants Ash to be jealous idea out of my head.





	Please Be Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. As with all Avaron fics the original date is lost so I went with July 15 2002

Please Be Jealous

A Pokemon Fic by Avaron

Brock sighed as he stood in the shower at the pokemon center Ash had already left claiming he had only needed a brief rinse off before bed. Brock knew Misty would get own Ash for it since they had been traveling without a bath for several days but he found it endearing. He found so much about Ash endearing from the very first day. He thought back to those first few gym battles back when Ash had seemed so young and naive.

He shook his head to clear it but the memories continued. By Cerulean City he had been falling for that naive little boy and felt sick he had siblings that old after all. He’d had to get away for a while to think about it. He had finally decided to find someone else and to avoid freaking Ash out he focused only on girls. Of course his heart hadn’t been in it so he often came off as dimwitted and overly horny. Though at first it had been fun to see Ash’s slightly dismayed expression he was so cute when he was annoyed.

He sighed and leaned his head on the tiles. ‘You’ve got it bad.’ he told himself wishing it had worked out with Ivy. She’d been the first person aside form Ash he’d genuinely had an interest in. Of course then he had to screw it all up by talking about how much he missed Ash. Ivy had finally told him to leave he wasn’t happy with her. ‘But I could have been.’ He told himself darkly. ‘I just needed a bit more time to get over my inappropriate crush on my best friend.’

He glanced at the clock he’d been in here for an hour he knew they’d think he was up to something dirty or Misty would at least. ‘I don’t think Ash is aware of what masturbation is let alone what it’s for.’ He felt himself flush with embarrassment remembering the time Misty woke up while he was doing it she had teased him mercilessly whenever Ash wasn’t around for several days. ‘Of course she thought I was thinking about Nurse Joy.’ He closed his eyes again he was tempted to do it just the image he had from earlier of Ash unabashedly stripping for the quick shower would be enough to get him up and ready to go. ‘It’s wrong to think about your friend that way." he told himself firmly and shut off the water.

He headed into the small bedroom they shared and suppressed a groan at the smug look Misty sent him. That just seemed to scream "I know what you’ve been doing." He really hated that look and almost hated her for having it on her face but Misty was a friend too. ‘I’m still jealous though.’ He thought annoyed wishing he could hug Ash as easily as Misty tended to do on occasion.

He sighed as he laid down and said his goodnights the others replied in the same fashion they always did. ‘I wish he’d be jealous of me just a little.’ he thought suddenly and realized it was the truth. ‘He’s got where he accepts that I’ll chase anything in a skirt and doesn’t care.’ He sighed and threw his arm up over his eyes. ‘I wish just once he’d be the one to grab me and pull me away instead of Misty I’d love to have his hand on my arm steering me away.

He glanced up at Ash who slept on the bunk up above and whispered softly. "Just once Ash when I hit on a girl could you please be jealous." Though if the sleeping boy heard he gave no sign. Brock closed his eyes and tried to sleep hoping for the oblivion of a dreamless sleep.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for Reading


End file.
